


My niece and us

by Princess_Kopyytko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Doctor Alec Lightwood, F/M, Family, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Kid Fic, Lawyer Magnus Bane, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kopyytko/pseuds/Princess_Kopyytko
Summary: After seven years Magnus returns home and finds Alec with a two-year-old child
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	1. Prologue

Alicante high school students crowded the gym waiting for Principal Imogen Herondale to arrive. Six friends hide in the back so no one would disturb them. Jace Herondale kissed his girlfriend Clary Fray. Simon Lewis talked to his girlfriend Isabelle Lightwood about a concert he has with jis band _Rock Solid Panda_ planned for this weekend. Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane exchanged passionate kisses. They had been dating since the middle of the junior year, when Alec finally dared under pressure invited Magnus for a drink. Their mutual games were interrupted by Jace's hiss that Grandma was here. Director Herondale, whom the students lovingly nicknamed Grandma Herondale, had just entered the gym and gave her annual speech.

"I hope you can get us tickets," Jace turned to Simon as the headmaster began to speak.

"You are a VIP. You don't even need tickets, "Simon shrugged. "Yeah," Alec grinned. "You tell the bouncer you're dating Simon's redhead and you have free entry."

"Idiot!" Jace laughed. "Be glad that he's not dating Simon's brunette," Clary added, and everyone burst out laughing.

"Fray, incest is disgusting!" Alec grinned.

"Stop it," Magnus added. "There are children here."

"I'm sorry," Alec grinned. "I forgot that the four were still running milk on their chins."

"Asshole!" Simon, Clary, Jace, and Izzy protested at the same time. There was a coughing from the front, and all six turned in that direction.

"Very well," the headmistress smiled. "Gentlemen, Herondale, Lewis, Lightwood, Bane, and Miss Lightwood and Fray are finally paying attention to me. I just wonder what you had to discuss so important that it wouldn't wait until I finished here. ”All six were silent. "You're silent now, great! So I can continue."

Saturday's Simon concert was great. Everyone was having fun as in the old days. Although our six didn't like it, time was running out faster than they wanted.

That's how Magnus came to the Ligtwoods in January. Izzy led him to Alec's room.

"Love," Alec pressed his lips to his.

"Alexander," Magnus bit his lip gently. "So what's the big news you couldn't tell me on the phone," Alec wondered as he unbuttoned Magnus's vest.

"I don't know how to say it," Magnus looked away. "Hey, what's going on?" Alec stood up, looking Magnus in the eye. "Whatever it is, we can handle it."

"Do you promise?" Magnus finally looked Alec in the eye. "Of course." Magnus smiled and sighed. This is going to be hard. Very difficult. It will be a test of their relationship. If this can really last their relationship.

"I got to Oxford," Magnus replied. “Oxford? Congratulations! ”Alec smiled happily, wishing his boyfriend wholeheartedly.

"Are you happy about that?" Magnus didn't understand. "Of course," Alec nodded. "It was your dream." Magnus always talks about Oxford. And he hoped to get there. And now it was suddenly here. Like a dream come true. Magnus took a breath to say something, but Alec cut him off.

"As for us," he pointed between them. "Then I will wait. I will always wait! I'm not going anywhere! We'll make it."

"Alexander, that ......." Magnus had no idea what to say. His boyfriend promised him here that he would not leave him even if they were thousands of miles away.

"What? Did you think I'd just leave you for this? No! ”Alec shook his head. "We're in this together."

"I love you," Magnus whispered, pressing against Alec. "I love you too," Alec kissed his hair.

Magnus screamed as Alec hugged him around the waist. "What?" Magnus noticed Alec's pleased smile. "Guess who got on medicine!"

"Alexander, that's amazing! Congratulations! ”

"Well, it's not Oxford," Alec shrugged. "Stop it!" Magnus slapped Alec playfully on the shoulder.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is returning home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some angst?

_Seven years later_

Magnus was returning to New York. In a way, he couldn't wait to see the familiar city and familiar faces again. He missed them. He also met some great people in Oxford, but he was probably only closest with Tessa, Will and Jem. He was slightly saddened by the memory of New York. He lost contact with Alec during the third semester. They both complained to each other that they had it all over their heads. They agreed that it would be better end their relationship. The first days were hard, but they both knew it was better that way. They made sure that it wasn't goodbye and that they would always find a way to each other. And now, seven years later, Magnus was sitting in a plane heading home. To New York.

As soon as he closed his law office, he headed to the hospital. He had to meet Alec. He hadn't seen him in seven years. Seven long years. He didn't come across Alec at the Children's Ward. In one of the Skype conversations with Alec. Alec confessed to him that he had chosen pediatrics. Magnus wasn't too surprised. Alec, as the eldest of four siblings, loved children.

"Magnus ?!" Someone spoke in surprise behind him. He turned to see his and Alec's high school classmates heading for him. Catarina.

"Cat ?!" She hugged him. "Are you really, you? I almost didn't recognize you! "

"It's me," he nodded. "When did you come back?" She asked as she pushed him onto the nurse room, where she seated him.

"A few days ago," he replied. "I wanted to surprise Alec, and ..."

"Alec has day off today," Cat interrupted. "Izzy is getting married today. She's married to Simon. "

"That doesn't surprise me," Magnus laughed. "What about you? Tell me, everything! ”Catarina began to draw from him his experiences from England. She was so excited to meet her best friend that she forgot to tell Magnus one very important detail. And the problems could begin.

_Alec POV_

_Two years earlier_

Alec and Cat were sitting in the doctor's office discussing the patient's treatment when one of the nurses burst in without knocking. Alec and Cat raised their heads. "They just called from the maternity ward ..."

"Already ?!" Alec's voice jumped. "She was brought in five minutes ago."

"Cat, please ..."

"Go, Lightwood!" She shook her head with a laugh.

The nurses released Alec at the maternity ward without asking. Simon sat on the bench in front of the delivery room, knocking nervouslyhis leg against the floor. Alec sat down next to him.

"I thought you'd know firsthand," Simon said quietly. "The advantage of being a doctor," Alec grinned.

"Calm down, Simon, breathe! Dr. Underhill is great! Nothing can happen. "

"You will be told. Your girlfriend doesn't push the watermelon. ”Alec had to bite his lip to keep from laughing, and then his smile fell.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to remind you," Simon apologized.

"It´s okay," Alec waved his hand. "It was mutual." No, it wasn't okay. It still hurts like hell.

After about an hour, Alec and Simon didn't count, the doctor came out of the room. "Andrew?" Alec said nervously. Andrew Underhill turned to Simon. "Congratulations Dad, it's a girl!"

"Girl!" Simon exhaled happily. "We have a baby girl!"

"You can go see them!" Underhill cleared the way for them. "Thank you, Andrew!" Alec smiled.

"It´s okay," Underhill nodded.

"Look who came to see us!" Izzy smiled, lying on the bed, holding a small knot in her arms. "That's Daddy and Uncle Alec."

"She's beautiful!" Simon took her in his arms. "Whole mom!" Alec added. "What's her name?" Simon asked, and Alec and both looked at Izzy. "Emily Grace Lewis."

_Present_

Maryse and Emily found Alec in her arms, leaning on the railing of the hotel terrace, where Simon and Izzy had arranged the wedding dinner. Alec has never been to crowds and parties, always trying to limit it to the shortest possible time of his stay. But he just couldn't run away from Izzy and Simon right after dinner. So at least he cleaned up outside the crowd. And second, there was there only single.

Magnus stared at night New York with Martini in his hand. He missed this. Somewhere in the glow of the flashing lights, Alec was having fun with his family and had no idea that Magnus had returned to the States. Magnus wondered if Alec had been alone for seven years or if he had found anyone. Either way, he had to see him if he was happy. And if so, it won't stand in his way.

"Are you all right?" Maryse asked, and Alec winced. He didn´t know that anyone was there with him. He was lost in his own thoughts.He turned and nodded. "I just had to get on the air,"he replied. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Maryse raised an eyebrow and smiled. She knew her son better than he knew himself.

"I miss him," Alec lowered his eyes. "I don't even know if he's in the States or not."

"Alec," she hugged him. "As far as I know Magnus. He sure to let us know that he´s back."

"Thank you," Alec smiled back. "Uncle!" Emily began to reach for Alec. "Do you want come to me, Princess? Come on. ”Maryse handed her carefully.

Cat did meet Alec at the morning ward. She must have smiled when she saw the dark circles under her eyes. "Someone has hangover here, didn't they?" Alec just smirked and shrugged. "No...I just did not sleep well. Izzy didn't want to let me go," he shrugged. "So more like Emily. She kept crawling on me. "

"You know, you're her beloved uncle," Cat laughed. "Yeah. But she also had Jace and Max. No, Uncle Alec is simply the best. "

"Uncle Alec. Not to forget ... Guess who's back. ”Alec paused half a step and turned to Catarina.

"Is Magnus back?"

"Yeah. He was looking for you here yesterday. ”Alec starts panicked. "Don't panic, Lightwood!" Cat shook her head.

"Yeah, but fate is a bitch," Alec grinned. "It's probably hard to meet him with a little leech on my neck."

"I forgot that. You babysitting her when Simon and Izzy are on their honeymoon. ”

"Same situation. Mom and Luke promised to take care of her. No! Emily wanted Uncle Alec. "

"Can I give him your address, what do you say?" Cat suggested. "Yeah, that would be great!" Alec nodded.

Cat and Magnus met for coffee at a popular high school cafeteria. "I have something for you," she shuffled a folded piece of paper to Magnus. Magnus opened it and read.

"Address? For what? ” He asked. "Not for what, but whose," Cat laughed. "So whose?" Magnus corrected himself. "Alec´s," Cat replied. "You said you didn't have time to meet him. And he won't be in the hospital for two weeks now. "

"Thanks Cat," Magnus shoved the paper into his jacket pocket. "I'll have to go."

Alec smiled when he heard the baby's feet. Emily was awake. A moment later, the bedroom door began to open and Emily slipped inside. She stomped on Alec's bed for a moment, then slipped under the duvet. "Unle, yum yum." Alec had to smile to himself. "Uncle!"

"I'm coming!" Alec groaned. "Yay!" Said the little one. "When you finish your breakfast. We´ll go see Grandma Maryse and Grandpa Luke, what do you think? ”

"Yeah!" She clapped her little hands.

Magnus sat in the office, looking out the window at New York. He held a piece of paper with Alec's address in one hand, wondering if Alec would be happy to see him. Day stretched like a porridge. Magnus hypnotized the clock, hoping they would move.

Alec and Emily sat with Maryse and Luke in the kitchen, feeding on the cake which Maryse had placed in front of them. "Are you good with your uncle, little one?" Luke asked. Alec shook his head. "She's an angel," he smiled and stroked Em's head.

"Yesterday, about an hour after Simon and Izzy left, she was crying. I found my old teddy bear in the closet, I lent it to her, and she was calm. ”

"And what else? Doesn't single women turn to you when they see you with a child?” Luke provoked.

"Luke!" Maryse was horrified. "Well, I've heard a few comments, like the little one's lucky to have such a wonderful father. But bad luck, ladies, that amazing father is just an uncle and kicks for another team. And then you won't guess who's back! ”Alec smiled.

"Don't talk!" Luke snapped. "Yeah. Cat told me he was looking for me in the hospital. "

"That's great!" Maryse added. "So I need to get the details out of Cat and make an appointment with Magnus."

"We're looking after the little one, it won't be a problem," Maryse promised. "Thanks, Mom."

Magnus stomped in front of the door to Alec's apartment. Finally he mustered the courage to ring. Nothing happened for a while. Then Magnus heard footsteps and the opening of the door.

A bell rang through the apartment. "Em, drew nicely. Uncle will see who's ringing. ”Alec got up from the carpet, where he spread out the plastic tablecloth and pulled out the crayons so Emily could coloring. Alec walked to the door and opened it.

"Magnus ?!" He exhaled in surprise. "What are you doing here ...?!" Magnus stepped nervously.

"Cat gave me your address, so I hope you don't mind," Magnus shrugged. "Of course not," Alec smiled. He kissed Magnus. Fireworks exploded in Magnus's head. It was exactly as he remembered it. As if no seven years had passed.

The kiss ended, but neither left the other's arms. Magnus rested his head on Alec's shoulder. When he noticed a little girl watching them out of the corner of his eye. She could have been two years old. _Alexander has someone! And they have a baby together!_

Magnus pulled away, his expression changing from happy to broken, disappointed. _Why didn't Cat tell me about it?_

“Magnus, hey? Is everything all right? ”Alec did not understand Magnus's change in behavior.

"What are you playing at, Alexander ?!" Magnus asked irritably. "What are you talking about?" Alec didn't understand.

"After everything Camille has done to me! You're doing the same thing! ”Alec just stared at him blankly. _What am I doing?_ "Cheating on your partner with you have a child!" Magnus shouted. The door to the opposite apartment opened and a curious neighbor peeked out.

"Are you crazy?!" Alec returned it in an equally irritated voice. "I don´t have anyone. And her? She´s my....!“

"I don't want to hear anything!" Magnus turned on his heel and left. "I thought you were different!" Magnus turned around and then left. Alec closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "There's nothing to see here!" He sneered at his curious neighbor and slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina to the rescue

The fight between the two men terrified Emily, and tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, no, no," Alec squatted beside her. "Don't cry, ladybug. It was nothing! ”He hugged her.

"That man yelled at you."

"It´s okay. That will be explained. " _I hope so! I really hope Magnus let me explained it._

"Uncle is sad," Emily Aleca wrapped her arms around her neck. "It´s nothing. What if you showed me what you drew? ”The little girl nodded and ran away.

Cat opened the door. "What´s wrong?" When she saw Magnus outside his door, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What happened?" She dragged him into the apartment. "A smile suits you better, Bane!"

"Why didn't you tell me Alexander has a child?!"Magnus asked.

"Alec has a child? I need to know something about that, we're doing it in the same department. ”Cat frowned.

"Dark-haired little girl, brown eyes, about two years.”At that moment, Cat lit up. Alec actually babysitting little one wihle Izzy and Simon are gone.

"Magnus! Magnus! ”Cat shook her head. "What?" Magnus didn't understand. "Move your ass and go back to Alec."

"Why should I do that?" Magnus, who had meanwhile slid onto the couch, did not understand.

"Because it's a misunderstanding." Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Alec has no one," Cat continued. "He's been waiting for you all these years."

"And I probably imagined that baby, didn't I?"

"The baby," Cat smiled. "I didn't mention her because it didn't seem important to me."

"Alexander has a child, and doesn't it matter to you?" Magnus couldn't believe his ears. "Alec is not a father!" Cat continued. "He is her uncle. The little one is the daughter of Simon and Isabelle! Alec is watching over her because Simon and Isabelle are on their honeymoon. ”Magnus's chin dropped. Now he was starting to put one together. _That's why she's so similar to Alexander, she's family. His niece._

"I'm such an idiot!" Magnus put his head in his hands. "You're not Magnus, I understand why you thought that. You haven't seen each other in seven years. In fact, you broke up and Alec could find someone else in the meantime. But he didn't find it. He loves you!"

"Did he really wait for me?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. He did, ”Cat smiled. "I need to talk to him."

Alec and Emily were returning from the playground. Alec needed to clear his head, so he pulled the little one out. He had no idea what to expect and if Magnus would want to talk to him at all. If only he could have it explained. They came home, where, unfortunately, Alec found himself completely out of the food. "Don't even undress, Emily. We'll go shopping. "

Magnus stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath, and rang the bell. Nothing happened. He tried again. "Alexander?" He knocked on the door as the door to the opposite apartment opened.

"He is not at home. He went out with the little one. ”Magnus turned. "Don't you know when he'll be back?"

"I really have no idea," the neighbor shrugged and closed the door behind her. _Destiny to us he's not very merciful, Alexander._ It occurred Magnus. _It divides us for seven years and when we'll meet, so I'll ruin it._ Magnus leaned against the door and waited and waited. Even if he had to stand here until evening, he would talk to Alec. _Looks like I won't have to wait until evening,_ Magnus smiled when he heard the child's steps.

Emily stopped upstairs when she saw Magnus. And she turned back to Alec, who was right behind her. She remembered him, he visited them in the morning and shouted at her uncle. Alec meanwhile walked upstairs and stopped when he looked at Magnus. They looked into each other's eyes and Emily looked from one to the other. Magnus overcame the distance to Alec, pulled him close, and kissed him passionately.

Alec stood frozen. _To hell with an argument!_ He pulled Magnus by the waist and began to return the kisses. The world ceased to exist for them, it was just the two of them.

Emily watched the two men for a moment, then inflated her cheeks and folded her arms.She doesn´t care that her uncle kissed a stranger. "Uncle! Uncle! ”

At Emily's voice, the two men jumped apart as if they burned.

"Sorry sweetheart," Alec smiled apologetically and unlocked it. "Will you go in?" Alec pointed to the apartment."We can continue our conversation," he added innocently. "Gladly," Magnus nodded and went inside.

"Make yourself comfortable!" Alec pointed to the couch. "I´ll be right back. I'll change Emi." And he disappeared into the apartment. Magnus sat down on the couch and began to look around the room. Alec had photos on display in the lockers. Magnus stood up and began to examine them. He remembered some of them, they were from the Middle Ages, then Alec had photos of people Magnus didn't know and thought they were from medicine. But then his smile widened, Alec, Simon and Izzy were in the photo from the hospital. Izzy was holding a featherbed with a little girl in her arms.

"I asked a colleague to take a picture of us. Simon, that he wants a photo with proud father and happy uncle, "Alec said behind Magnus's back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ..."

"That's fine," Alec smiled. "Feel free to look. Can I get you something? Coffee, water, tea? Some liquor? ”

"Do you have?" Magnus grinned amusedly. "Something would be found here when we celebrated born of the little one," Alec shrugged.

"Surprised me, Lightwood!" Magnus grinned.

They sat on the couch and enjoyed a moment of peace. It was clear to both of them that Emily would be coming soon. "So niece ... Is there anything else I should know?" Magnus asked.

"Probably not," Alec shook his head. "No other bomb has happened in those seven years."

"Aren't Jace and Clary up to anything?" Magnus asked. "No," Alec shook his head. "It takes Jace an eternity to make a move."

"As a doctor, you should remind them that they have high time," Magnus laughed.

"Well yes. The biological clock is ticking, "Alec grinned. "Well, sometimes you'd be surprised what people get along with. Also, I work at the Children's Department, where I can only deal with children's imagination. But sometimes it surprises, too,“ Alec shrugged and smiled.

"Tell me," Magnus said.

"A four-year-old boy fell from a tree. I came to him the next day check him, so I tell him what he was doing and how it happened to him. And that his neighbor and neighbor were lying naked on a lounger by the pool, shouting weirdly at it ... „Magnus burst out laughing.

"Terribly funny, Bane!" Alec rolled his eyes. "What did you tell him?"

"That I don't know why they did it," Alec rolled his eyes. "You have no imagination, Mr. Lightwood!" Magnus laughed.

"Mr. Bane. I can show you my imagination in bed. "

"Mr. Lightwood, does he mind having a baby here?" Magnus continued to provoke. "And then shouldn't we go on a date first?" Magnus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Are you inviting me on a date ?!"

"And will you go ?!"

"I'll go," Alec nodded, pulling Magnus into a kiss. When they were interrupted by the shattering of glass. "It's not a child! This is a natural disaster! ”Alec groaned.

"Are you even surprised? She has Lewis genes, ”Magnus said. "That wasn't funny!" Alec rolled his eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

Emily was standing in a chair with a broken glass under it. "Emi, what did I tell you if you wanted something?" Alec asked. "I should ask," the little girl said. "Uncle is angry!" She bowed her head guiltily.

"I'm not angry," he took her in his arms. "So what did you want?"

"Drink."

"Then we'll make you something to drink. And then I'll take you to Uncle Magnus so I can clean it up. "


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homophobic lady attacked Alec and Magnus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alec is little shit 😁😂

Maryse and Luke were thrilled to see Magnus alongside Alec and Emily. Despite Alec's protests, they said nothing more than that Magnus had to tell them how it was in England. Magnus had to promise that sometimes he really told them what England was like, so much for Alec's relief.

"So we're supposed to assume you want Emily to stay with us overnight, huh?" Luke winked at them conspiratorially.

"We certainly won't be so angry," Alec retorted. "Go! You two!" Luke shook his head amusedly. And before he closed the door behind them, they could hear.

"So it looks like Emi, you're going to sleep with Grandpa and Grandma today." Alec and Magnus looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uncles are too horny to have a two-year-old child with them," Alec grinned. "Alexander!" Magnus punched him.

Alec and Magnus eventually gave up trying for a restaurant and decided to go home. They order something and watch a movie.

"Leave the dishes in the sink and come cuddle me," Magnus hugged Alec around his waist, resting his head on his shoulder. "Someone's impatient here!" Alec turned in Magnus's arms and kissed the root of his nose.

"Seven years is a long time," Magnus grinned. "Don't be surprised."

"I feel the same way." Alec returned to the couch to Magnus. "So what do we watch?"

"I don't care," Magnus waved. "We can't see it anyway."

"That's a fact," Alec laughed. "Look, I have something on the player."

"Then let it go!" Magnus laughed. "And hurry!"

"Someone's impatient here!" Alec grinned and pressed play. Magnus took Alec's remote control and set it down on the table, eagerly pulling Alec into a kiss. He eagerly pulled T-shirt over Magnus' head. Alec pulled Magnus by the back and kissed him on the neck.

"Beauty and the Beast," Magnus laughed. "Should I take it as a compliment?" Alec continued to examine Magnus's body. "No. You let Beauty and the Beast play. "

"What ?!" Alec turned to the television. "Emily!" Alec groaned, lowering his head in defeat. "That's when you have a two-year-old child at home."

"Wasn't she afraid?" Magnus laughed softly. "She was afraid," Alec nodded. "Uncle, I'm scared. That's scary, "Alec imitated Emily. "Actually, we never talked about how ..."

"Cat told me the truth," Magnus replied. "She told me you were not her father. But her uncle. And that Simon and Izzy have a baby. "

"I should thank her when I get back to work," Alec smiled. "Which will not be the case for a long time. They'll both be back in three days. "

"I'll miss the little one," Magnus smiled. "Sometimes we can babysitt her and pamper her," Alec suggested. "They will be thrilled! Two goofy uncles in action! ”Magnus laughed.

"We still have three days to spoil her."

"We'd better spoil each other," Magnus kissed Aleca on the neck. "I like it."

The bedroom door opened and Emily peered inside. Alec and Magnus slept snuggled together. "Grandma, they're sleeping naked!"

"Emily!" Maryse was horrified, pulling the girl out of the bedroom before she wake up whole building.

"What ?!" Luke wondered amusedly as he unpacked the purchase. It was clear to them that the two had time only for each other and did not even remember the food. "Emily burst into the bedroom like big water. Well, there is probably no need to add anything. "

"Gentlemen had a passionate night," Luke smiled mischievously.

"Good morning," Magnus smiled as he saw Alec watching him. "Morning," Alec returned. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a rock. I slept so beautifully for a long time, "Magnus replied, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist. The banging of dishes came to them from the kitchen.

"We seem to have an overflow here," Alec looked at Magnus. "Would they bring us a little one?"

"Probably," Alec shrugged.

"Emily, eat ... For mom, for dad," Maryse fed Emily.

"Me," Emily argued. The bedroom door opened and Magnus came out hanging out with Alec. "Good morning, boys," Luke greeted them. "Hi," Alec scratched his hair. "Kingdom for coffee!"

"Did you enjoy it?" Luke asked. "Luke, not in front of the baby!" Maryse was horrified. "Come and have breakfast, boys."

After breakfast, Alec, Magnus, Maryse and Luke took Emily to the playground. While Emily was playing in the sandbox, four adults sat down on a bench. "

So tell me, Magnus. How was England? ”Maryse asked. "Mom, please!" Alec rolled his eyes. "It's all right, Alexander!" He askedMagnus hand on the back of the hand. And he began to tell the story.

"

We're glad to have you home again," Maryse smiled as Magnus finished. "I'm also glad to be home. And that everything became clear, "Alec hugged Magnus´ shoulders.

"Me too. At first I was afraid if you would like to talk to me at all. "

"I made a mistake," Magnus admitted. "It won't happen again."

"I hope so," Alec smiled, pulling Magnus into a kiss.

"In public and in front of children. They are not ashamed!" Muttered to an elderly couple on the opposite bench. "It's inappropriate and outrageous!"

"Who does it offend ?!" Maryse said. "My son can express love to his friend, just as you can express love to your husband."

"Mom!" Alec pulled her back onto the bench. "Let it be!"

"Your son is offending people in here! Having a child like him I would kick him out.”

"Who is he offending here? So far, I hear only you here! "

"Mom, really let it be!" Alec begged her. "How can you call yourself a mother, throwing your own baby out of the house just because they likes a person of the same sex ?!" Maryse firts was against her son relationship with Magnus. But then she discover that her son was finally happy in life, thanks only to Magnus. And she took opposite way and welcomed Magnus to the family.

"It's against God! Against nature! ”

"I love this argument!" She grinned at Maryse. "Maryse, let's go! There's no point in arguing with them! ”He hugged Luke around her shoulders. "Luke is right," Magnus nodded.

"You will not explain the truth to these people. They will go hard for it to be bad! ”

"Alec, I'm sorry," Maryse said to her son. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong! "

"You're right. All I did was raise a wonderful young man. "

"Mom, stop it!" Alec blushed. "I'm rather sorry for the way I behaved when you first brought Magnus."

"It is gone. The important thing is that you have reconsidered your opinion.” Emily had already run to the four of them and Alec grabbed her in his arms. He kissed her cheek and watched as the woman paled. "Child! They bring child to this! That's scandalous! ”She shouted across the playground. "Don't worry Grandma," Alec grinned. "Adoption is on the way!" Old woman almost fainted.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sizzy returns. Jace and Clary has some great news

The apartment door opened and the couple entered. There was silence and darkness everywhere. The young woman walked out of the bedroom door and quietly opened it. She beamed at the picture that came to her. Alec slept snuggled up to Magnus, and Emily was crammed between them.

"Simon," Izzy hissed. "Come and see!" The young man peered behind Izzy's shoulder. "So this is the cutest I've ever seen!"

"I didn't even know Magnus was back!" Simon began as they both began preparing breakfast in the kitchen. "Neither do I," Izzy shook her head. "But I'm glad they're back together."

Magnus sat up when Emily managed to kick him in the stomach in her sleep. "What is it?" Muttered the broken Alec. "I had no idea she was growing into a football player. She just kicked me in the stomach. "

"Poor thing," Alec buried his head in the pillow. "Do you want to me blow it?"

"Would you be so kind?" Magnus asked with an innocent smile. "Sure," Alec nodded, moving cautiously to avoid waking Emily. "Could Mr. Bane tell me where his boo is? The doctor must examine it. "

"Do you want to play doctor, Mr. Lightwood ?!" Magnus's corners twitched. "It's my job," Alec grinned. "Could you keep the allusions? We have the kid here! ”

"She's asleep! Keep calm! ”Alec assured Magnus and kissed his navel. "Actually, it was a little higher, Doctor!"

"What here?" Alec kissed Magnus over the navel. "Even higher!" Alec mapped Magnus's bare chest with his lips when suddenly someone in the kitchen slammed the dishes. "What was that ?!" Alec flew to his feet. "I think we have intruders here!" Alec opened the door and moved quietly into the kitchen. A smile appeared on his face as he peered inside. "Who's robbing me of gingerbread?"

Simon, leaning over the Maryse´s gingerbread plate, jumped in fright. Alec laughed at Simon's startle. "Are you stupid, brother-in-law? I'll still have a heart attack from you! "

"I'm glad to see you too," Alec replied with a smile. "Where's your wife?"

"

In the bathroom. We allowed ourselves to break into your apartment, "Simon shrugged. „Like a home," Alec rolled his eyes. But Izzy had already come out of the bathroom. "Alec!"

"Izzy!" The siblings fell into their arms. They were disturbed by the children's steps and the enthusiastic shout. "Mommy!"

“Emily! My sweetheart! ”Izzy took her in her arms. "Daddy!" She reached into Simon's arms. "Shee doesn't know who to go to before," Alec laughed. "It's waiting for you one day!" Izzy grinned, watching her brother fade. "Well, unlike you, we met after seven years," he added in his defense.

"That's a fact," Magnus joined them. "Isabelle, Sherwin, nice to see you!"

"So do we," Izzy hugged him with her free hand.

"With two weeks with Emily. Don't you have those children ?!" Cat laughed when Alec came to the hospital in the morning. "Not exactly. I love children, "he shook his head. "By the way, Cat, thank you."

"For what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "That you explained to Magnus how it was with Emily."

"

I'm glad you're together again." She smiled. "And now go to work, Lightwood!"

For the weekend, Maryse invited the whole family for lunch. Luke and she were glad the family was back together. Emily didn't move a step away from Izzy and Simon. Alec and Magnus sat on the couch in the living room, exchanging kisses discreetly. While in the kitchen, Luke and Maryse preparing lunch. A bell rang above the door. "I'll get there!" Alec shouted into the kitchen and opened the door. Clary and Jace stood in the doorway. "Come on," he stepped back. "Aunt Claly!" Emily raced past them like a tornado. "Hi, Emily!" Clary lifted her into her arms. "Uncle!" The little girl reached for Jace.

"It's wonderful that we were all able to meet here like this," Maryse smiled at lunch. "One big happy family!" She looked around for her children and their halves. "Good thing you're talking about it," Jace smiled. "Clary and I have news for you!"

"I'm pregnant!" Clary announced enthusiastically. "That's amazing!"

"

Congratulations!" Enthusiasm erupted at the table. "So that's another baby before the wedding," Luke said. "Well, Magnus and I could do it before the adoption, right?" Alec suggested. Magnus, Luke, and Maryse laughed. While Simon, Clary, Izzy and Jace had no idea what they were talking about. "But an experience with a homophobic lady," Alec waved. "I can imagine," Simon sighed.

"Then Emily approached Alec and wanted Alec to treat her. So he took her in his arms and put a kiss on her cheek. Which the lady can´t swallow, "said Maryse. "Then Alec grinned at her an tell her _Don't worry grandma, the adoption is on the way!_ "

"Great, big brother!" Izzy laughed. "Well, she wasn't the only one who thought Emily was mine, was she ?!" Alec looked at Magnus. "Like a fact ?!" Jace laughed. "Yes. So whatever comes to mind, you meet after seven years and suddenly a little girl looks shyly at you, "Magnus threw up his hands. "Mainly to make it clear," Simon hugged Izzy around the shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a final chapter next week. And from Tuesday you can look forward to the Advent calendar


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An appointment(s) to the family, a family reunion and a small surprise at the end

_Nine months later_

Jace paced nervously ate the doctor´s office at the Children's Ward. Alec thought he would strangle him. "Then leave him alone, he's nervous. I almost strangled you like that three years ago, ”Cat laughed.

"Speaking of which," Alec smiled. "I'd ask Izzy, but she's busy."

"Knock it out, Lightwood!" Catarina asked. "Would you help me choose an engagement ring for Magnus ?!" Cat exclaimed excitedly. "Of course!" She nodded. "Don't you two want to stop?" Jace said. "I'll give birth to you again!" Alec and Cat burst out laughing. "Well, it's not far from the truth if his girlfriend gives birth any minute," Cat said.

"Finally! End!" Alec exclaimed, looking at the clock. "Hello Charlie," he nodded to the doctor, who entered the doctor´s office. "Hello Alec," he returned the greeting. "Lightwood, move!" She peered at Catarina's doctor. "I'm going! Just help me with the future father. "

"Are you giving birth again ?!" Charlie raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Yeah," Alec nodded. "My brother's girlfriend this time."

"

I'm going crazy for you doctors!" Jace moaned. "There's a great book for that," Cat laughed. "The Doctor wears three faces."

"Then I'll buy it for Magnus for Christmas," Jace said, sticking his tongue out at Alec. "Don´t you dare!" Alec feared with a laugh. "Well, just to know what he says,´ Yes´. "

"I hate you!" Alec growled. "And let me know how you ended up!" Alec shouted at Jace as Cat pulled him out of the doctor's office.

Alec peered helplessly into the goldsmith's shop window. He didn't know what to do, and Cat, the traitor, having fun about his indecision. "Can I help you, sir?" The saleswoman smiled at Alec. "Yes," he nodded. "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

On the way from the store, Alec got the message. **Hi uncle, our names are Valentine and Jocelyn and we were born at 3pm and we weigh 2.50 kg.** "Cat!"

"What is Lightwood ?!"

"We missed the twins!" Cat's chin dropped. "You want to tell me ..."

"Jace and Clary gave birth to twins, yeah! Boy and girl!"

"Then call the other uncle and we'll meet at the hospital!" Alec nodded and called Magnus.

When Alec and Magnus entered the maternity hospital, they were all already there. "It's kind of overcrowded here," Simon laughed. "You know, twins aren't born every day," Luke nodded with his grandson in his arms. "They're beautiful!" Magnus smiled.

A few weeks later, everyone, including the twins, gathered at Luke's cottage. To properly celebrate additions to the family. "Well, here we go, Daddy!" Alec muttered as Jace got out of the car with Val in his arms. "Shut up, Lightwood!" Jace growled. "Val, this is your cheeky uncle!"

"Hey!" Alec countered. She already joined them, but Clary and Jocelyn joined. "Hi guys, is Luke inside?" Magnus nodded. "I need to ask him where I can put things fo little ones. Here's Daddy!” She gives second child into Jace's arms. "I only have two hands," Jace complained. "Yes and two children," Simon added, and Alec almost flew off the bench with laughter. "Nice!" They gave each other high five. "Do you know what's the worst?" Simon, Alec, and Magnus shook their heads. "That the singless and childless always have a lot of bullshit." Jace headed for the cottage. _Childless yes, but who says single ?!_ Alec grinned inwardly.

In the morning, the staff of the cottage broke up with a double baby crying. "What time is it?" Magnus muttered. Alec rose on his elbow to turn on the phone. "Five ten. Let's hope Vali and Jo can sleep soon. ”After a few long minutes, no one counted Clary, and Jace managed to put the twins to sleep.

When Magnus woke up, Alec was no longer in bed. He wasn't even in the cottage and the others were asleep. Magnus found his boyfriend sitting on the terrace watching the waking landscape. "Good morning," Magnus said, sitting down next to him. "Good morning, did I wake you?"

"No," Magnus shook his head. "Come for a walk," Alec pulled him to his feet. "What are you planning, Alexander?"

"It´s surprise," Alec replied with a mysterious smile on his face.

Hand in hand, they came to the shore of the pond. Alec spread the blanket he was carrying and motioned for Magnus to sit down. There was silence everywhere, only the croaking of frogs could be heard, and somewhere in the reeds a duck was croaking. Morning dew glistened on the grass, and mist hovered over the pond. Magnus put his head on Alec's shoulder. "It's beautiful here!"

"Oh yes. Luke lent it to me here while I was studying for exams. So that no one will bother me. The others protested at time to time, but Luke grounded them that if you were studying medicine, you really needed peace, and I really shouldn't have it at home with three siblings. Then we spent the holidays here, me, Clary, Jace, Izzy and Simon. I felt like a third wheel! ”Alec laughed softly. "Why didn't you find anyone? Don't tell me no one landed in your eye. "

"I did not want to. I couldn't, "Alec looked across the pond. "I believed in you. In us. ”Magnus looked at Alec and smiled. "And that's why," Alec continued. "I want to do this." He pulled a velvet box from his pocket. "Magnus Bane, will you marry me?" Magnus looked from Alec at the box and back, tears streaming down on his cheeks. "Yes. Yes, Alexander. I´ll marry you! ”He let Alec put the ring on him and kissed him. "I love you, Alexander!"

"I love you too, Magnus!"

Maryse and Luke came out of the cottage with the children and the children already there. Simon and Emily fought for breakfast, while Izzy ate breakfast alone and calmly, while Jace and Clary fed each twin. Only Alec and Magnus were missing. "Where are these two?" Luke asked, pointing to two empty seats at the table. "I didn't see them," Izzy shrugged. "I doubt they still asleep. After the morning show by the little Herondales, "Simon shrugged. "Emily, if you're not eat it, say so and don't argue with me."

"No!" Said the little girl. "Then get washed and look at your uncles!" Izzy drove her from the table. Emily returned after a while. "And where did you leave your uncles, huh?" Maryse asked her. "The uncles are not here," Emily announced. "Uncles really aren't in the cottage. The uncles went for a walk. ”Alec and Magnus entered the terrace. "Hi family."

"Hello, you two. We already wanted to go looking for you. "

"We just couldn't sleep, "Alec shrugged. "Is everything all right?" Izzy wondered, looking inquisitively at Magnus, who was hiding his left hand in his pocket. "Absolutely," Magnus nodded.

Izzy and Magnus decided to help pick up Maryse from the table. "Then turn it over, where were you and Magnus?" Clary looked questioningly at Alec. "Nowhere. Just take a walk, "Alec shrugged. When an enthusiastic shout came from the cottage.

"Well, it's out!" Alec laughed. "What's out?" Luke, Simon, Clary, and Jace asked at the same time.

"You can't guess what happened!" She stood on the threshold of Izzy's cottage. "What happened ?!" Luke didn't understand. Alec threw an innocent smile and would rather go under the table.

"Don't look so innocent and tell them!" Izzy thundered at Alec. "What's up, Izzy?" Jace didn't understand. "

Fine!" Alec shrugged. "I asked Magnus to marry me!"

“That's amazing! Congratulations! ”Clary hugged Alec with her free hand. "Thanks, Clary."

"I'm going to see the other fiancé!" She rose with Jocelyn in her arms. "Leave her here!" Alec looked at her pleadingly. "Very well." She handed Clary Jocelyn in Alec's arms. "Hello little one."

"Wait till you have your own!" Jace grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are. I hope you enjoyed the story. See you next time.


End file.
